


The Angel, The Demon & The Antichrist

by simonsnoww



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: 'He looked at the man who has just walked in.  Sunglasses, leather jacket, cropped ginger hair.  And most surprisingly, a small child strapped to his front.“I’m s-so sorry, I really need some help.  Do you have any books on parenting?” the man panted.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Angel, The Demon & The Antichrist

Ezra sat quietly in his bookshop. It was a slow day, and the few customers that he had encountered hadn’t put him in the best of spirits. He was only six months into running the bookshop, but he had begun to wonder, just wonder, if he should move back _there_. He’d indulged himself, daydreaming all afternoon, as well as reading The Importance of Being Ernest, for the sixty-fifth time. He kept a tally in each of his books- sacrilegious, he knows, but a good method of keeping track.

With five minutes until closing time, he’d decided to start packing up. Locking the back door, checking three times. Shutting the coffee machine down- he doesn’t even drink the damned stuff, but it has to be switched on at 8:00 and shut down at 5:55. That’s the way things go.

With two minutes until closing time, the front door swung widely open. Ezra startled himself, and jumped slightly.

“Sorry, so sorry”, Ezra stuttered, “The shop is just about to close.”

He looked at the man who has just walked in. Sunglasses, leather jacket, cropped ginger hair. And most surprisingly, a small child strapped to his front. 

“I’m s-so sorry, I really need some help. Do you have any books on parenting?” the man panted. 

The child strapped to him was whimpering and snuffling quietly, and Ezra could just sense a full outburst in a few seconds. 

“The parenting books are over here,” he said gesturing to a small corner next to a leather chair. He turned to sign on the door to closed, and rushed over to assist the man.

He was looking at the books, whilst rocking his baby. “Well, Adam, I didn’t expect this of a Thursday.” 

“He’s called Adam?” Ezra enquired.

“Yes,” smiled the man, turning to shake his hand, “And I’m Anthony, but most people just call me Crowley.”

“Ezra.”

“Good to meet you Ezra,” smiled the man. He picked up two books. “You haven’t shut the till down yet, have you?”

“No,” Ezra smiled. “Just over here.”

As if by fate, the second after Anthony had finished paying, there was a loud rumble of thunder, and rain began to splash down.

“Oh God. I don’t even have a coat.” Anthony muttered.

Immediately Ezra grabbed something from behind the counter, and passed it to Anthony. An umbrella.

“Give it back to me when you can.”

“Are you sure?”

Ezra smiled, and said “That will keep you dry until you get to the tube. Have a safe journey home”

And with that the man left.


End file.
